The Curse of Orpheus
by athenaphoenix17
Summary: Eight years had passed since the battle of Hogwarts. The British Magical Society is more or less healed. Everyone had moved on with their life. Being a muggleborn witch, Hermione decided to work for Muggle Government while still keeping in touch with her friends in magical world. Every thing seemed to be under control and peaceful. But something wicked is coming
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! It's been years since I submit any story to . I am starting to write again because I've been inspired by many stories here. Apologize if there was some incorrect information or grammar, also if there's other stories with similar ideas. I am opposed to plagiarism, so please let me know if you think my story looked perfectly the same with others.

Also, this story is post-Hogwarts. 8 years after Harry beat Voldemort to be exact. The plot is mostly similar with the books and movies, but ignoring the 19 years later. So all pairings are not the same as in the epilogue.

I am planning to make all the characters stayed in characters. But as story developed, and since it will be 8 years after wars, of course there will be some character development. I wish it is up to your liking.

Lastly, I don't own Harry Potter.

xxXxx

She glanced at her surroundings, witches and wizards were coming and going, the inter-department memo was still the old paper plane, but the air inside the ministry felt different. Better than the first time she came, granted the first one was to barged in to the department of ministry and ended up stealing the prophecy (not stealing, she kept reminding herself, it was belonged to Harry), and the second one was to infiltrate the ministry by illegal action. She chuckled at herself, no wonder the ministry felt intimidating because she knew she's doing something illegal.

She looked at her watch, she still had another 10 minute before Harry joined her for lunch. She stirred her tea absentmindedly, the constant buzzing from the paper plane, the swoosh from the fireplace, and the nice soothing music (that's a nice addition) lulled her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the ordinary, and almost drifted off to sleep when she felt someone's holding her shoulder.

By reflex, she reached to her sidearm, before she heard the familiar voice, "Wrong weapon, Hermione."

She blinked, once, twice. Then she saw his face, "Harry." She sighed, cursing herself of lowering her guard and almost fell asleep.

"What happened, Hermione? You looked so tired you almost hit your head on the table." Harry took a seat beside her, hugged her shoulder with his left hand, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Just the usual, work." She sighed as she leaned on him. This is nice, she thought.

"Have you ordered lunch?" he asked. She answered a simple no, Harry called one of the waiter and ordered them some food.

He glanced at his best friend, she had her eyes closed again. She must be very tired, Harry mused.

Even when their food arrived, Hermione didn't stir. Having been her makeshift pillow from years of friendship, Harry didn't find any difficulty to eat while having her rest on his shoulder. He casted a simple charm to muffle the sound around them, letting her rest.

He ate his lunch while acknowledging some of his colleague who greeted him albeit he cannot hear their voice. One man in particular, sat two rows from them, looked at the pair intently. He finished his lunch and put some galleons for his food, and slowly walked out of the cafeteria, making a beeline toward the elevator.

By the time Harry's done with his lunch, Hermione's still asleep. He took his pocket watch, and realized he only had 5 minutes to return to his office. He unwillingly undo the charm and nudged the witch. "Hermione," he called. Her eyelid fluttered, but she didn't open her eyes. "Hermione" he shook her shoulders gently this time. She didn't budge. Hermione was never a heavy sleeper, this made him worry.

"Hermione." He called louder now. She didn't even stirred. Afraid of making commotion in the atrium, he scooped his best friend up, saw Lowe, one of his colleague, nearby and called him to help him carry Hermione's belonging.

He dashed toward the elevator, "Wait!" He shouted as the door was about to close.

One pale hand stopping the door, allowing Harry to get on shouting the floor to his office.

"Thank you," he said, "Malfoy." He continued after realizing who'd helped him holding the lift.

"What's wrong with Granger?" He drawled.

"I cannot wake her." Harry replied.

As weird as it might seem, Harry and Draco had come to understanding. They didn't consider one another as friend, just colleagues. Both working for ministry, but different department that rarely had to cooperate. They exchange nod and greetings whenever they met and always remained civil whenever they attend a gathering or event held by ministry. Both were also a part of ministry's Quidditch team, Harry as seeker and Draco as chaser. Surprisingly they teamed up very well.

Draco Malfoy looked at the complexion of the female witch, he cleared his throat to get Harry's attention, and when he acknowledged him, he gestured he'd like to perform diagnostic spell. Harry just nodded. But when he was about to lift his wand, the elevator doors opened and some people rushed inside, making it difficult. Some ministry workers glanced at Harry and smiled, though most of them didn't hide their curiosity upon seeing Hermione Granger's being carried. Harry sighed, the office gossip will be unbearable.

When Harry reached the 2nd floor, Malfoy and Lowe was behind him. He laid her on the couch in his office, Malfoy quickly performed the diagnostic spell but something was blocking his spell. He repeated three more times.

"What happened?" Harry's looking at Malfoy.

Spending 2 years doing social work at Saint Mungo's made Draco quite familiar with basic healing and diagnostic spell, so he was quite confident with his ability.

He tried casting reviving spell but it didn't make any difference. Curious, he moved closer to her face, so close that Harry almost pulled his collar, but then he tilted his face and Harry knew he was trying to check her breathing.

"I think you better take her to Saint Mungo's. I don't know what bounced my diagnostic spell. Unless you are sure no one hit her with curse of gave her potion to cause her in this condition, she could simply be fallen asleep." He stated, not even believing himself.

Harry almost cursed himself, "Lowe, go to the cafeteria and take the tea cup from where I sit before." Lowe nodded before rushing out. Harry just hoped he made it in time.

"Go." Draco advised him, "I'll wait for Lowe."

Harry nodded, once again taking Hermione to his arms, and walked toward the fireplace. Draco helped him with the floo powder, and with the swoosh of green flame, both figures disappeared from the head of DMLE's office. Leaving Draco Malfoy alone.

He took a seat on the couch occupied by Hermione earlier, and thought hard on what could be happening. He saw her since she came to the cafeteria and ordered a cup of tea. But he was sure she didn't take a sip of her tea. He was sure, because he had been watching her intently. He almost ran to hold her when her head almost hit the table, but Harry beat him to it. He didn't tell this to Harry to avoid any misunderstanding.

As much as they were now civil toward one another, he knew Harry was especially protective toward the brunette witch. Even though said witch was more than capable of defending herself. But perhaps Harry was right to be overprotective. Something happened to her, and Draco wasn't quite sure why he was so concern as well.

xxXxx

The mediwitch and healers were rushing toward him and then levitating Hermione to one of examination room. Harry sent 2 patronuses, informing Bill and the rest of the Weasleys on what happened with Hermione, before he followed them.

One of the healer took detailed note on Harry's explanation. He recited what happened and what had they done to help reviving his best friend in a calm manner. He was worried to death, for not knowing what happened with Hermione. But being a head of auror and now the head of DMLE, he had to keep his temper in check and remained calm all the time. Something that Hermione's used to tease him a lot, knowing his temper. Harry smiled sadly, glancing every now and then to the witch who had been loyal to him.

A loud alarm jolted him, and he turned around. The healers and mediwitch shouting to each other, giving order and directions.

"What happened?" Harry asked urgently.

"I'm not sure. We will let you know later, please wait outside." She said, ushering Harry to leave the room.

"No." he said firmly. "I won't bother you, I will stand in the corner, I won't say or ask anything, but I will not leave this room."

She was about to argue, but she then sighed. "Okay."

"Thank you." And that was what Harry could say.

xxXxx

Ginevra Weasley ran on the corridor toward the emergency ward of Saint Mungo's. Luna was right behind her. The security warned them but they both ignored him, she reached the information table, demanding to know where Hermione Granger was. The woman behind the table inform her calmly that Hermione Granger was still being examined and no one was allowed to enter. Amy Hodgins was used to these situation, after all she had been attended the information desk for 10 years. Nevertheless, the occurrence today was not an everyday treat, she saw not one, but four war heroes rushing to the emergency room. She saw Hermione Granger being carried by Harry Potter. Oh how she excited to tell her husband on what happened today.

Ginny was about to leapt toward the examination room, when she felt Luna's hand on her shoulder. The blonde girl just shook her head slowly. She released the red hair witch and took a seat on one of the nearby chairs. She looked at her friend expectantly, and Ginny knew that there was nothing she could do but wait with her. Resigned, she took a seat nearby.

"I should tell Ron. He was at the shop with George." Ginny said, she needed to do something, anything to distract her. Luna nodded as Ginny produced her own patronus.

Luna casted her own as well, notifying partner, Rolf, that she was at Saint Mungo's.

They waited for like hours, in fact it was just 20 minutes later when Harry came out the examination room and met them. He looked exhausted, but he smiled when he saw both of them.

"She's okay", he said while taking a seat.

"What happened?" Ginny urged.

"That is what they don't know?" Harry said. "The healer said something drained her life force, but then it's all stop all of sudden. She was awake and she looked fine. The healer said she was fine too, nothing wrong with the reading and all her blood works. I asked them to test it, thrice." Harry explained tiredly.

"It's a good thing, right?" even when she said that she knew it was not.

"I don't know, Gin. If we don't know what makes her sleep like that and what revive her, we can only wait if this is just a one-time situation, or it will occur again."

"What does Hermione think about this?" Luna asked suddenly.

Harry looked at her, "I think she know something, but as always she didn't want to share it until she's sure."

Harry cover his face with his hands, "It's the same thing like when we were on our second year. She didn't tell us anything because she was not sure and made herself get petrified. Lucky we can revive her. But I think we used up all of our luck when we face Riddle."

Ginny looked down, she always felt bad whenever the incident with Basilisk was mentioned. She knew she was not at fault, but she could not help it. She was lost in thought so she was alarmed when Luna shouted, "Hermione."

Then she saw her, Hermione look as healthy as she always be. She smiled at all of them, "Please don't tell me you informed all the Weasleys simply because I've fallen asleep during our lunch?"

"You do know you're not just 'fallen asleep', Hermione." Harry looked at her sternly.

"Pish posh, Potter. I was just tired. Lots to do at the office. Still have to go back and forth to Greece as well for some project. Even the healers said I'm okay." She sighed.

"But they also said they don't know what drained your life force. And it's not common situation as one only fall asleep." Harry said firmly.

"I was just tired." Hermione insisted.

"I think you know that it's not true."

"I think she's been cursed." Said Luna. Effectively ended the quarrel between Harry and Hermione.

"I'm not." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How could you be sure?" Ginny asked.

"Because I'm fine, Gin. I know well what curses can do."

"Do me a favor and spend the night here for observation." Harry pleaded.

"But they released me, Harry. They said I'm free to go. I'm as healthy as you are." She smiled again, sitting beside him. "Please, I just want to go back. I've used up my lunch hours and now I'm late for whatever waiting for me at the office."

"No, you will return home, not to the office."

"I can't Harry. It's still my office hour, I need to go back."

"Use your sick leave."

Hermione stared at Ginny, "I can't. And I cannot use my annual leave as well on this short notice."

"Why you can't use your sick leaves?"

"I really need to go. I'll see you later?" Hermione said abruptly, as if she wanted to avoid Luna's question.

"I'll come with you." Harry said firmly, Hermione knew she cannot change his mind. So she just nodded while waving goodbye to both women.

"She's definitely hiding something." Ginny muttered.

Luna walked toward the information table when George and Ron showed up. She knew Ginny will explain what happen, so she asked the older woman, "Excuse me, could you please check when the last time Hermione Granger was checked in Saint Mungo's before today?"

Amy nodded and accio-ed her registration book, "For this month? She was here almost every 2 days, but not to the emergency room. She came for an appointment with Healer Wood."

"And what does Healer Wood specialized at?"

"Curses, spell, and artifact accident." She answered.

"Thank you." Luna hummed, "Could I also booked an appointment with Healer Wood?"

"Certainly. If I may have your name and when do you want your appointment to be?"

"Luna Lovegood, today will be good."

"Today is his day off, perhaps tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow it is." Luna smiled sweetly.

xxXxx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for those of you who have reviewed, added this as your favourite, and followed the story. This second chapter and some chapter afterwards might be a bit boring as I need to lay groundwork for the stories. I hope you can bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

xxXxx

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed together as she wrote on her journal, it was weird._ Weirder _than normal, but she has started to see the pattern. Since meeting Oliver Wood in the beginning of this month, she had kept the journal just as he advised her to. A sleeping journal, it's what he said it was. And she was supposed to meet him again this week, but her last episode at the ministry made her rethink to reschedule the appointment, and even asked if they could meet outside St. Mungo's, _outside wizarding world_ to be exact.

It's been two months since Hermione had the sleeping episodes. She didn't remember exactly when she realized there was something weird with the way she just fell asleep like that. Her work's been very busy lately, but she never caught off guard like that. She wasn't even tired when she suddenly awoke from her episode.

Contrary to everyone's expectation, after the war and graduating from Hogwarts, Hermione didn't work for Ministry of Magic or anything related with the wizarding world. She chose to return to Muggle World, but not entirely. She didn't want to forget her root as muggle-born. Most muggle-born usually stayed at Wizarding World because it was easier for them, and after the war, with the blood prejudice became lessen it was much more appealing to have a life there than return to their muggle world. However, Hermione felt that it'll be unfair for her parents. She had sent her parents away, obliviated too, when she decided to accompany Harry hunting the horcruxes.

She had spent the time she had before returning to Hogwarts to attend funerals, meetings, and hearing. Including the hearing of the Malfoys. That was something she could not forget, Harry's too. At first, Ron was reluctant to testify. There was no lost love between their families, but Ron has changed a lot too. He still held a grudge toward Malfoys, Draco especially, but he, too, felt like they owed him a debt when Draco Malfoy refused to identify Harry when they were brought to the manor.

Harry said that Narcissa Malfoy was the one who lied to Voldemort and declared that he was dead the moment Riddle killed the horcrux inside Harry's. Hermione never thought she could feel grateful for the older woman. Harry told them that she did that because she was, like his mother, concerned for the safety of her son. That's why, for her sake, Harry also testified for Draco. Saying that he was there under the invisibility cloak on the night of Dumbledore's murder and witnessed that Draco was indeed had lowered his wand.

The trio's testimony granted Draco Malfoy a probationary period for 3 years, 1 year at Hogwarts to finish his study, and 2 years at St. Mungo's. Narcissa Malfoy's verdict was house arrest, for the rest of her life. She was not to leave Malfoy Manor until the day she died, and to give 2/3 of the Malfoy's vault content as a fine, to help restore the wizarding world. And like a pureblood noble woman that she was, she accepted the punishment with her head held high. Lucius was not that lucky, he was proven to follow Riddle on his own will, even though in the end he defected for the safety of his son. He was sentenced to Azkaban for five years, he didn't last for five years. There were no longer Dementor at Azkaban, only Aurors, magical devices and plants to keep the inmates in order. Lucius died because years of practicing dark magic tainted his magical signature and slowly corrupted his magic and finally claimed his life.

After she graduated from Hogwarts and gained the highest NEWT in century, even more than Lily Evan's, Kingsley who was the Minister of Magic had offered her a job in Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hermione was no fool, she knew Kingsley was trying to appeal her with her passion to get fair treatment for Werewolves, House Elves, and even Goblins. But Hermione had made her own decision ever since she fought the second wizarding war.

It was when she was declining the job offer from Kingsley but daringly asked for his help if he knew someone who can help her tracking her parents in Australia, that she was introduced to the muggle prime minister. By the way he greeted Kingsley, she knew the prime minister had respect in store for the other minister. To her relief, the prime minister was willing to help her track her parents, using muggle technology. Hermione was fascinated and she could almost feel her magic hummed in delight upon absorbing the things muggle could compensate for their lack of magical blood. This, too, was her world. It took her 1 year to finally meet her parents, another 6 months spending in St Mungo's to counter the obliviation charm and rehabilitate both her mother and father for the possible after effect.

While waiting for the news on her parents, Hermione busied herself with getting herself a proper muggle qualification, and 6 months after her parents fully heal, they attended her graduation along with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. She realized that her parents finally looked happy after not being able to share what she learnt and her achievements in wizarding world, this was the world that they understood, the world that they could share.

For her unique talent, the prime minister and Kingsley gave Hermione a new title: liaison for both worlds. She was to be embedded in the SIS, to monitor the threat both from muggle and wizarding world. And ever since then, Hermione had been working her hardest to keep both worlds safe. Mission after mission that she took made her grateful for her magical ability that was more convenient than any gadget provided by the agency.

For the last five years, the prime minister and the minister of magic, Kingsley then Bill, had discussed on having a secret agency to specialize in identifying threat from wizarding world to the muggle world. The plan was difficult to carry out, the biggest obstacle was the statute of secrecy. At first they considered muggle-born and half-blood wizards and witches to be recruited, only realizing that the numbers of them were quite limited, courtesy of the second wizarding war. Not to mention, those that were available had difficulty readjusting their life to the muggle technology and also getting qualification. Last year, when Hermione was first heard about the plan, she suggested to recruit squibs instead. There was a good chance that some of the squibs chose to live as muggle, but still be aware of the wizarding world.

Hermione froze. It was then! Her sleeping spell started when she was trying to identify the squibs that might stay in muggle world in London. She reached her parchment and quill, scribbled an address and time and date, and as secretly as possible, she opened her window to call her owl, Morgana.

"Take this to Oliver, please" she stroked her owl lovingly and gave a soft peck in return before the beautiful barn owl took off to deliver her letter.

Hermione was giddy, she's finally able to put a point on when was these whole narcolepsy started.

xxXxx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all who have added this story to their favorite and alert.

Disclaimer: You all know that Harry Potter belonged to JK Rowling, right?

* * *

"Healer Wood, you have another appointment for today." The mediwitch informed him when she saw him leaving his office.

"But I believe my weekly appointment were all done, do I get a new patient?" he asked, itching to read the letter he received earlier this afternoon. He had to restrain himself from reading the letter when he received it, he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his task after he read whatever in the letter.

"A Luna Lovegood made an appointment yesterday."

_Lovegood_, he knew that name of course. He was there during the Battle of Hogwarts, even though his own family was pureblood and lived in Scotland, both his brothers' wife were muggleborns. So when the ministry fell, he helped his brothers to flee the country, he returned for his parents and joined the order ever since. That Lovegood girl was one of Dumbledore's Army, along with the twins' sister. He saw when the Weasley girl, Granger, and Lovegood fought Bellatrix. He didn't see what happen next, only hoping those three girls survived. They did, courtesy of the Weasley Matron. He always knew never to cross with her.

"Please tell her to come in." he said, returning to his office.

A moment later, a woman with pale blond hair, could easily mistook as a Malfoy entered.

"Hello Miss Lovegood, I'm healer Wood."

"I know," she replied, shaking his hand with a strength Oliver didn't anticipate before.

He gestured her to take a seat on the opposite chair, she complied.

"I already have your general information from the form you've filled in earlier, to be honest, I haven't had the foggiest idea as to why you seek help from a healer. Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Actually yes, I need to know what is wrong with Hermione?" she said casually, as if he was having tea with her instead of sitting in his office, as a healer.

"Excuse me, Miss Lovegood… I don't think I…"

"I think you do, though." She cut him, still smiling dreamily. "I'm asking as Hermione's friend. And please call me Luna, my friends call me Luna. And you're Hermione's friend."

Oliver cannot help but gave her a small smile, "Alright then, Luna. As you know I am bound by my oath, I cannot divulge any information on Hermione."

"But something is definitely wrong with her, yes?" she insisted. "I can see that she was bothered by something, she always looks confused you know."

Oliver almost snorted, he was sure that Luna was the only person who will describe Hermione as 'always looks confused'.

"Usually it's because of Wrackspurts, they seem to take a liking to her. I gave her several things to ward them off though." She kept going on and on mentioning several words who Oliver was sure they were made up, Hermione did tell him that Luna had her own quirk.

"….. so there you have it." She finished.

Oliver blinked several times, "Pardon me, Miss… um, Luna. Again, I am not sure what do you expect to hear from me, but I cannot tell you anything related with Hermione's condition."

"So she did have a condition. A curse, isn't it? That's why she sought you out." Luna hummed as if talking to herself, "At least, can you tell me if it's life threatening or not?"

He was silent, that was what they've been dying to know as well.

For a flicker of seconds, it seemed her demeanor changing. "This is worse than I thought then." She shook her head sadly, "Harry said that her life force was drained when she was brought here last time. Does it often happen with her?"

"I'm sorry… I just can't tell you." Oliver insisted.

"I don't have a lot of friends, you know…" she started, "But Hermione never made fun of me. She told me she used to be bullied and she didn't want me to have gone through that, at least not when I'm with her."

"I know… She told me about you too." Oliver started, "She said you are worthy of the title of Ravenclaw. Told me that you've also helped Harry in your own way."

"Anyone who help Harry will get the highest place in her heart," Luna smile. "I know that whatever it is that's happening with her, she wasn't sure what. But she has her own theory, one that she wouldn't share with Harry or Ron or Ginny, so I guess she suspected that it might either make one or all of them to act reckless or it might directly harm them." She thought for a moment, "or both." She added.

"There is no denying that she is a bright witch, but sometimes she let her logic clouded her judgment. That is why, please tell her that she has friends who cares for her. That whatever she's trying to protect us from is only taking her away from us, and we'll blame ourselves if we cannot help her until it's too late." She continued, "Please tell her this when you meet her this evening. She's waiting for you reply, by the way."

She smiled before standing up and muttering 'thanks' and 'goodbye', leaving Oliver Wood stunned.

He opened the letter he received before and saw an address and proposed time to meet, "How…?"

xxXxx

"Something on your mind, Draco?" Narcissa asked after watching her son only staring at his food for the last 10 minutes. It was a rare occasion in which Draco was home for having lunch together with her.

He sighed, "Just work." Trying hard not to think about his encounter with Harry and Hermione yesterday. He did wait on Harry's office until Lowe came back with the tea cup, without the content. Apparently he saved the cup from being washed in the nick of time. Draco knew he could test the tea cup and still could find trace of potion, if there's any potion in the first place.

When Harry returned from St. Mungo's Draco's no longer there, but Harry, being a decent man he was, sent an interoffice memo telling him that Hermione was fine. He dismissed the memo, but could not dismissed the feeling he got that something was wrong. He felt like there was something, something that he needed to remember. Had something like this happened before? Perhaps in the past?

He looked up to see her mother, she was as stoic and elegant as usual. The death of his father two years ago hit them very hard, especially for her mother. She didn't show it, heaven forbid if she did. But Draco knew, she cried in front of Lucius' portrait after it woke up 2 weeks after the funeral. Being confined for house arrest for life didn't help either because she couldn't distract herself by going anywhere but the Malfoy Manor.

Her mother never asked for an appeal, said they deserved it. Lucius was beyond help, the repercussions from years of practicing dark arts caught up to him. Nothing could help him. Her mother, contrary to popular belief, never once practicing the dark arts even though she had vast knowledge on that area.

"Mother, do you know what kind of curses that could bounce diagnostic spells?" he finally gave in. Not knowing what caused Granger to fall into deep sleep concerned him.

"I do know several curses that could do that." She answered, her brain tried to recall various kind of knowledge she's read about. "Is this for your work as well, Draco?"

"Just out of curiosity, Mother." Draco said.

"And who nicked this curiosity of yours, dear?" Narcissa asked calmly.

Draco schooled his facial expression, he should've known his mother will be inquisitive like this, "No one in particular."

"If you say so, Draco dear." Narcissa smiled, "I shall have the list by tomorrow. Is that good enough for you?"

Draco nodded and thanked his mother, now trying to swallow his lunch without remembering how pale Hermione Granger was yesterday.

xxXxx

Hermione sipped her coffee, feeling the bitter liquid on her tongue and shuddered a bit. She's not really fond of the bitter drink, but she needed the caffeine. It didn't work as well as she hoped, but at least according to her experience this last two months, coffee helped a bit.

She was excited to meet Oliver Wood today, for at least they could finally put a timeline on when things started to get weird(er). Either that, or she had too much shot of espresso for today. She kept glancing at the café entrance, once in a while fiddle with her pendant. On a glance her pendant looked like the Deathly Hallows pendant worn by Luna's late father. Hermione's was a bit unique as the wand part was white and had some detailed carving on it. The pendant was the work of Luna, Fleur, and of course the owner, Hermione. She wanted to carry her wand without being too obvious, so they fiddled with lots of spellwork and Arithmancy to make the wand shrunk and attached to the pendant. Hermione had to learn wandless and non-verbal incantation to turn it to normal before she could use it normally.

Her new wand was a gift from Ollivander, the second wand that chose her was made of white wood of sycamore tree, 10 ¾ inch, and dragon heartstring. The intrinsic carving reminded her of her vine wand and she felt a sense of familiarity with the wand. Ollivander told her that the wand is specialize in protection charms. She remembered Harry muttered "How apt." when he heard that the moment Hermione received her wand.

Harry… Hermione felt a pang of sadness. All she wanted to do was to tell him what happened with her, but she didn't even understand what happened. And knowing Harry, he will jump head first to do anything and everything within his power. That was the last thing Hermione wanted. Harry had always this hero complex, and most often than not it brought him troubles.

So this was what Hermione always did, just like what happened when she had a hunch during their second year regarding the Chamber of Secret. She had to understand the situation first before sharing whatever happened with her best friends.

The bell on top of the door chimed when someone entered, Hermione's eyes shot towards the newcomer and when she recognized the tall dark-hair man, she smiled.

Oliver Wood scanned the café before finally meeting her eyes. He, too, smiled before waving his way toward her table. She looked better, at least she didn't appear sluggish like she usually was whenever she entered his consultation room.

He sat opposite her and order tea with scones before facing his friend/client. "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel better, Oliver." She answered. "I finally able to pinpoint when this all started."

Oliver could feel excitement coming from her, remind him of their time at Hogwarts when she walked in under the rain to cast repelling spell on Harry's glasses during one of their Quidditch matches.

Hermione presented him with her journal she showed him a timeline, he listened to her explanation and wrote something in his journal as well. She also gave him a copy of her sleeping pattern as per their agreement.

"Hermione, I need to take your blood sample for another blood work. I'll cast a notice-me-not charm around us and do the procedure. Are you okay with that?"

She nodded, there was something that she actually wanted to test as well. Oliver cast the charm and almost suddenly she felt her eyelids became heavier. She dug her fingers to her palm, resisting the urge to fall asleep.

When Oliver finally released the charm after completing the procedure, Hermione sighed. She didn't fall asleep! She checked her watch, it was still a normal time, but the sleepiness she felt before when she was under the charm was proof that perhaps her theory was right.

"Luna came to see me earlier." Oliver started.

She cringed inwardly. Of course, Luna was at St. Mungo's yesterday. That woman has a very strong intuition and she wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing.

"I cannot say anything about your condition to her, and she understood. But she also knew that something was wrong with you. That you aren't sure yet about what happen with you, and that you don't want to share it with your friends." Oliver looked at her intently. This Oliver now is no longer her friend, this one is her healer. "I personally agree with her that you should at least confide in your friends, even though we do not yet understand what happen with you. But, I personally agree with her that whatever happens to you now, might be the work of a curse."

Hermione nodded. She agreed as well, that's why she sought Oliver's help.

"Now that we've established the timeline, I need you to write down every single thing you did after you started researching the squib registry, places you visited, food and drink you consume, objects you touched, and people you spoke to. We need to be thorough, so I want to propose we come and see your memory on the pensieve in St. Mungo's. What do you think?"

Hermione nodded again, it was all logical and indeed necessary. She was about to share her own theory when she saw a patronus on a form of a stag came closer.

"We need to talk, Hermione. I'll be waiting at your flat tonight at 7." Harry's voice echoed.

Hermione sighed, she reached out her hand to touch the stag when suddenly she felt familiar darkness overcame her once again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So sorry for a very late update. Real life happened. I tried to upload the next chapter soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

The constant and dull beep sound could be heard from all over the place, the smell of different kinds of potion was so strong it assaulted her senses, she knew before she opened her eyes that she was back in St. Mungo's. Rational but not a good decision.

She kept her eyes shut for half a minute before taking a deep breath and opened her eyes, to her surprise the one who sat on her bedside was none other than Draco Malfoy.

He must have heard her gasped or something because now he looked at her intently, "I'll call Wood."

She had so many questions. She propped herself on the bed to a sitting position. As always, there was no lingering effect except she didn't feel fully rested like she's supposed to be considering she spent more than half her time sleeping.

"Hermione?" she heard Oliver calling, Malfoy was trailing behind him.

She looked at him quizzically, "Why…" she stopped herself. She knew better than to ask the question. She must have fallen asleep again during their meeting.

"I need to check your condition, do you mind?" Oliver asked for her consent.

She just nodded. She knew the procedure, she hated she knew the procedure because she's been in this kind of situation too many times now. This time, though, she had an audience.

"Malfoy, do you mind?" she asked without malice.

"If I say I have something that might interest you pertaining to your condition, do you still want me to leave?" he said coolly.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief, she then looked at Oliver. He nodded, he looked grim but there was something in his eyes Hermione's could recognize, hope. She stared at Malfoy again before nodded, giving her consent.

As always, the familiar spells engulfed her and made her relax. Malfoy noted how comfortable she looked, and based on his experience in St. Mungo's it showed how she trusted her healer.

Everyone who knew Oliver Wood was surprised when he didn't return to play Quidditch for the league after most of the teams re-establish after the war. They were more in surprise when a year after that the name Oliver Wood was mentioned as one of the top ten graduates of the Calderon Academy for Healer. Almost no one knew what made him took a drastic change. Almost.

After the battle of Hogwarts, Hermione found Oliver at the Quidditch pitch. She almost chuckled seeing the forlorn look on the Quidditch enthusiast.

"Is it bad if I feel sad seeing this even though there are more things to be mourned for, like the loss of lives?" he said, surprising Hermione who thought he didn't notice her.

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to answer that question."

When he looked at her, she smiled and continued, "I am, too, mourning when I saw what happened with the library."

He chuckled, remembering how 'Potter bookworm friend' was the constant occupant of their library. What started as a light chuckle turned into laughter, and it was contagious. Soon, Hermione laughed with him, and soon the laughter turned hysterical and both of them crying instead of laughing.

They cried for the memories of their favorite places with their favorite friends, they cried because they realized they could not see their favorite places the same again. The memories of battle and fallen comrade would be the first thing they remembered now. The pitch might get rebuilt, but Oliver Wood could never play Quidditch with Fred Weasley again. The Library might get restored, but Hermione would miss the little Colin Creevey sneaking around trying to capture the moment Harry, Hermione, and Ron did their homework.

They cried in silence for a while, at least in Hermione's case because she's suddenly felt a searing pain in her stomach. Without warning, her legs gave up and she fell down on the charred grass. The pain increased and her breathing getting erratic. She didn't realize Oliver had kneeled in front of her and took her hands, guiding her breathing until she could breathe normally again. She noticed the pain had subsided and realized Oliver had cast an anesthetic spell.

"Let's get you to Pomfrey, you have a piece of glass on your side."

She gasped, how she could not notice that was appalling.

"Madam Pomfrey is resting, I saw her to it. She exhausted herself, I don't have a heart to bother her."

He looked at her like she grew another head.

"Are you crazy?"

Hermione cringed, she could hear his Scots burr thickened.

"I have dittany, could you perhaps help me pull out the glass?" she said weakly.

He sighed, "You really don't have self-preservation, do you?"

Oliver then do a complicated wand work, which Hermione recognized as advanced diagnostic spell.

"Don't look so surprised Granger." He smirked seeing the surprised look on Hermione's face. "I earned an O for Charm on both my OWL and NEWT."

A blush appeared on her cheeks to her neck, "Sorry."

He chuckled, "It's okay. I'm good at charm and some healing spell because Quidditch can be rough sometimes."

"Sometimes?" she raised her eyebrows.

He just gave her a smirk while tending her wound. A healer from St. Mungo's took a look at her wound later on that day, he gave an approval for "an excellent first aid healing". That was the moment Hermione joked that Oliver Wood would be an excellent healer and that his talent was wasted on Quidditch. Earning herself a look of mock-hurt from the Quidditch fanatic.

xxXxx

Draco Malfoy watched intently, his mind racing remembering several spells his mother taught him to differentiate curses. He moved closer to Oliver, and asked if he could perform the spells.

"What do you think, Hermione?"

Her brown eyes stared at Oliver's, only after he nodded, she gave her consent. There was a pang of envy that Draco felt upon seeing their interaction. Was it possible that there was something between them other than patient-healer relationship? Draco shook his head mentally, knowing Granger, it's not possible that she had lots of close friends other than Potter and Weasley.

He cast several spells, none gave satisfactory results and he could see Granger's eyes dropped several times, indicating that she was already sleepy again. He tried another ten spells, and finally on the last one there was a faint white glow.

"What does it mean?"

Always the curious one, Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to fight the drowsiness she felt. Before the white glow covering her, she could feel something when the spell hit her.

"It means we know the origin of the curse," she heard Malfoy answered.

"Oliver…" Hermione called warily.

Alarmed, Oliver caught her again the second time that day when Hermione toppled over the bed, sleeping once again.

"Let's talk in my office," Oliver gestured to Malfoy once he tucked Hermione in back to the hospital bed.

With a last glance at the sleeping witch, Draco followed the former Quidditch star.

xxXxx


End file.
